wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special
| series = Tiny Toon Adventures | season = 3 | number = 98 | image = TinyToonsChristmas.jpg | production = | airdate = December 6, 1992 | writer = Sherri Stoner Deanna Oliver | director = Tom McClenahan | gagcredit = Stop Watching These Credits And Go Buy Us A Really Nice Gift! | closing = Gogo: "Season's Greetings!" | prev = Best of Buster Day | next = }}"It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" is the 98th and final episode of Tiny Toon Adventures, and also the series' Christmas special, originally aired as a prime-time special on FOX. As suggested by the title (and a line in the opening sequence), the story is a parody of the film . Synopsis The special opens on Christmas Eve, much like the opening scene from It's a Wonderful Life, where various characters from the show are praying to the heavens on behalf of their star, Buster Bunny (with Plucky Duck being a seeming exception who then starts praying for Buster's sake when he's convinced that no one else is looking). Up in the sky, God is heard summoning an angel named Harvey (voiced by Dan Castellaneta speaking with a George Bailey-esque voice), telling him that Buster is thinking of quitting Tiny Toons because he thinks he's a failure. God then proceeds to show him what circumstances led to this: Earlier that day, Buster is in charge of directing the Tiny Toons holiday special. During the rehearsals, Montana Max, who is in a wheelchair (akin to Mr. Potter) due to an accident he had while skiing with Morgan Fairchild, is outraged to learn that he's been cut out of the special because Buster didn't think he would show up. Furious, Max does everything to ruin the rehearsals - he causes Li'l Sneezer to sneeze during his Christmas Carol sketch, he convinces Babs that Buster is flirting with her ice skating partner Cher, he rigs the stage so that Cher falls into a tub of Acme piranhas, and he places TNT in Plucky and William Shatner's microphones. Everyone takes out their frustration on Buster, and to make matters worse, the FOX network executives put Max in charge of making the special. Feeling he's let everybody down, Buster leaves, causing his friends to worry for him. Buster heads off to literally "throw himself out of the picture" (by jumping out of the celluloid), but before he can do so, Harvey (whose appearance is that of a tall white rabbit) drops in, introducing himself to Buster as his "guardian toon angel". Buster refuses to believe this angel is for real, until he makes a wish that he'd never been on Tiny Toons, which Harvey instantly grants. On this note, Buster declares, "You're nuts! Warner Bros. would never let me out of my contract!", at which point a bolt of lightning disintegrates it from his hand. To prove his point, Harvey takes Buster to an alternate reality where he never existed, in which Acme Acres has been taken over by Montana Max and renamed "Montyville", and Plucky is the main star of Tiny Toons, with Babs stuck as the hapless patsy who is a constant victim of having anvils dropped on her. When Buster sees this, he storms the set of the show and confronts Alternate Plucky, screaming, "What are you, ?" Insulted by that remark ("What are you, a spy from Disney?!"), Alternate Plucky has the alternate universe's equivalents of Arnold and Sneezer (the latter of whom is named Sleezer) throw Buster out. Still refusing to listen to what Harvey's telling him, Buster takes a look at Acme Looniversity, only to find that, in this universe, it is "Montana Max's Business Looniversity", where students can learn about business 24/7 (literally, because Max has given the students an 18-hour day, due to the holidays). Finally realizing what Harvey is showing him, Buster asks him what happened to Babs in this universe, and Harvey responds by pointing him to the school's film vault. In there, Buster comes upon the alternate universe's version of Babs, who is a depressed, nerdy girl, watching old Looney Tunes shorts (and is dressed like the alternate version of Mary Bailey). After they introduce themselves to each other and he finishes with the famous end line, "No relation," she wonders if she knows him (because it's the first time since she'd starred with Plucky on Tiny Toons that that end line has worked). When Buster tells her flat-out that they're the real stars of the series, Alternate Babs berates that idea and runs away. On this, Buster pleads to Harvey to send him back to the world he knows, which Harvey agrees to do, but first they have to break for commercials. After the commercial break, Harvey disappears and seems to abandon Buster, until the Babs that he knows comes into the film vault and addresses him directly. Buster is ecstatic about this and runs about kissing and giving holiday greetings to everything in sight (including wishing a Happy Hanukkah to executive producer Steven Spielberg), until finally Babs stops him and tells him that Monty, as the new director, is ruining the special (his skits include Plucky reading a ridiculous poem about banking, and Elmyra being cast as Leona Helmsley). Buster's position as director is restored when he returns to the Looniversity, and he then promises Max that he's given him a new part as the star - though, as Max soon finds out, Buster means "Christmas tree star". Buster then reveals that earlier he was actually asking Cher what to give Babs for Christmas; when Babs asks him what it was, he responds by giving her a very deep kiss. The special ends with the main characters singing a song concluding with a variation of Clarence's note to George: "No Toon is a failure who has friends." In the very last shot, Harvey takes off his rabbit costume, revealing himself to be Bugs Bunny, and comments, "Not bad...for amateurs." Trivia * Besides the plot, other references to It's a Wonderful Life include: ** Max is introduced as "the richest and meanest toon in Acme Acres", similar to Mr. Potter's introduction. ** When Buster comments on Cher's dress, she, like Violet Bick, replies, "This old thing? I only wear it when I don't care how I look." ** Gogo Dodo slides down a banister, knocking off a loose knob. ** When Bugs/Harvey introduces himself as Buster's guardian angel, Buster sarcastically replies, "Yeah, and I'm ." ** In the cartoons that Alternate Babs is watching in the film vault, Porky Pig tells Petunia that he's going to lasso the moon for her, and Pepé Le Pew applies a cologne labeled "Zuzu's Petals". * The character of Harvey is named after the play and later film of the same name starring Jimmy Stewart (who'd previously played George Bailey in It's a Wonderful Life) as a man with an invisible rabbit friend named Harvey. In addition, the voice used for Harvey is an impression of Jimmy Stewart. * Parody versions of The Grinch, Max, and Sam the Snowman appear during Buster and Babs' sled ride. * The sled that Buster and Babs are riding has "Rosebud" written on it, a reference to Citizen Kane. * In addition to Cher and William Shatner (the latter of whom is called "The Parum-Pum Man" in the end credits), other celebrity guest stars who appear at the rehearsals include Bob Hope (as the Ghost of Christmas Past in Sneezer's sketch), Luke Perry (whom Plucky insultingly addresses as "Mr. 'I Star In A Show About Zip Codes'"), Whoopi Goldberg, Billy Crystal, and Robin Williams (dressed as Peter Pan, whom he portrayed in the movie ''Hook''). * In the alternate reality, Bugs/Harvey reads a newspaper with the headline "''Encino Man'' Wins ". * The closing song's line "If your Christmas tree's pathetic" has a visual of Buster and Babs drawn to look like Charlie Brown and Lucy van Pelt with the tree from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Home video releases ;VHS * Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Christmas Special ;DVD * Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 4 - Looney Links! External links * Tiny Toon Adventures Wiki: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special * Christmas Specials Wiki: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:Series finales